In current radio communication systems, such as WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), cell selection and handover reporting are based on pilot measurements, such as SIR (Signal to Interference Ratio). The terminal is measuring the quality of e.g. the common pilot of a radio cell and this value is regularly reported to the RNC (Radio Network Controller), which then can take decisions on actions, such as adding or removing handover legs. In HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) this type of measurement is also used for e.g. fast cell selection, i.e., the terminal can instantaneously connect to the base station that provides the “best” channel.
If and when multi-antenna systems such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) are applied to e.g. HSDPA a single measurement as described above does not provide enough information to the system for optimal cell selection or handover. If several antennas are used at the base station and the common pilot is transmitted from a specific antenna, all quality measurements will reflect the potential transmission quality of that antenna only.